The tiger and the butterfly
by 0Echocide0
Summary: Il nuovo anno al Seirin porta una nuova allenatrice per la squadra: Sena Kashiwazaki, ex-giocatrice di basket, costretta a smettere a causa di un incidente. Subito, la ragazza e Taiga Kagami sembrano andare pesantemente in disaccordo ma, dietro ai loro litigi, si può nascondere qualcos'altro?


**Titolo**: The Tiger and the Butterfly  
**Personaggi**: Taiga Kagami, OC!Sena Kashiwazaki  
**Genere**: commedia, romantico  
**Rating**: NC13  
**Avvertimenti**: longfic, what if...?, original character  
**Wordcount**: 679 (Fidipù)  
**Introduzione**: Il nuovo anno al Seirin porta una nuova allenatrice per la squadra: Sena Kashiwazaki, ex-giocatrice di basket, costretta a smettere a causa di un incidente. Subito, la ragazza e Taiga Kagami sembrano andare pesantemente in disaccordo ma, dietro ai loro litigi, si può nascondere qualcos'altro?

Prologo  
Riko sospirò, calciando nervosamente l'aria e gettando uno sguardo sconsolato alla porta della sala insegnanti: doveva fare qualcosa, non poteva abbandonare la squadra del Seirin, per cui aveva lavorato così duramente, senza trovare un degno sostituto.  
Eppure i professori le avevano detto che non c'era niente da fare.  
Nessuno voleva prendersi quell'impegno e, cosa più importante, nessuno aveva la qualifica per essere l'allenatore di coloro che, per il terzo anno consecutivo, avrebbero dovuto scontrarsi con la Generazione dei Miracoli.  
«Eppure qualcuno ci dev'essere…» brontolò fra sé, grattandosi la nuca e camminando a passo di marcia per il corridoio: possibile che non esistesse nessuno, fra gli insegnanti, gli alunni di seconda e terza, che poteva sostituirla come allenatore del Seirin?  
Magari avrebbe potuto sentire Kuroko o Kagami…  
Sospirò, troncando sul nascere quel pensiero, e si diresse verso la palestra speranzosa che, in quel luogo, avrebbe avuto un'idea decente anche se, una volta avvicinatasi all'edificio, venne sommersa dai ricordi degli ultimi tre anni: il sudore e il sangue sputato da Hyuga e gli altri, l'arrivo di Kuroko e Kagami, i due anni d'oro che erano seguiti…  
Il rumore ripetitivo del pallone sul parquet la distolse dal suo viaggio nei ricordi e, una volta arrivata alla porta, quasi s'aspettava di vedere uno dei giocatori intento a fare un qualche allenamento extra, in vista del nuovo anno e non certo una perfetta sconosciuta che, jeans e berretto ben calcato in testa, effettuava un tiro da tre punti.  
Una forma fisica niente male, si ritrovò a pensare Riko, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta e studiando la sconosciuta che, incurante di lei, continuava a giocare da sola: Anche se…  
Già, non poteva negarlo.  
La spalla e il braccio destro avevano un deficit, qualcosa che le impediva di giocare a un livello più elevato del fare qualche tiro per distrarsi.  
La ragazza – che doveva avere, come minimo, una quarta di seno, pensò caustica Riko – effettuò un secondo tiro e la palla, dopo alcuni rimbalzi, rotolò fino ai piedi dell'ex-allenatrice del Seirin.  
«Ah.» mormorò la sconosciuta, togliendosi il cappello e rivelando una cascata dorata di capelli che raggiungeva il punto vita: «Scusami, avevo visto aperto e non pensavo…» si fermò, asciugandosi il sudore della fronte con il polso, sorridendole: «Ero venuta a vedere la scuola e, beh, non ho resistito. Metto subito a posto, scusami tanto.»  
«No, no. Tranquilla.» mormorò Riko, indecisa se odiare la bionda per il suo fisico pressoché perfetto o prenderla in simpatia: «Giochi a basket?»  
La ragazza sorrise, rimettendosi il berretto in testa: «Un tempo.»  
«Infortunio?»  
«Incidente di macchina. E' un miracolo che sia viva, mi hanno detto.»  
Riko ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa: «Però non sai stare lontana, vero? Conosco alcuni tipi esattamente come te…»  
La biondina alzò le spalle, puntandole addosso uno sguardo tranquillo: «Che vuoi farci? E' la malattia di quasi tutti i patiti di uno sport: anche se sai che non potrai più farlo, non riesci a stargli lontano.» si voltò, osservando la palestra: «E' più forte di ogni altra cosa.»  
Riko annuì, osservando la sconosciuta e pensando che, forse, l'aveva trovata.  
Forse, davanti a lei si stagliava la persona perfetta per sostituirla.  
«Come ti chiami?»  
«Sena Kashiwazaki.»  
«Io sono Riko Aida…»  
«Il coach del Seirin.» aggiunse Sena, sorridendole: «Mi sono informata prima di iscrivermi.»  
«Bene, allora, come saprai, sono stata ammessa all'università e ho un terribile problema di cui tu sei la soluzione.»

«Quest'anno sarà tutto diverso…» sospirò Kawahara, passandosi una fra i capelli rasati e osservando gli altri tre ragazzi, che stavano studiando il tabellone delle classi: «Niente senpai, niente Riko. Solo noi e quelli di seconda…»  
«Ho sentito che Riko ha trovato un sostituto» commentò Kuroko, sbucando dal nulla come suo solito, senza far caso agli schiamazzi dei suoi tre compagni che, nonostante fossero passati due anni da quando l'avevano conosciuto, non si erano ancora abituati alla sua particolarità.  
«Terza D.» borbottò Kagami, abbassando poi lo sguardo sull'amico: «Ah sì? Spero che stavolta non sia una pazza isterica come Riko.»  
«Non lo so. Riko mi ha solo detto che ha trovato il sostituto ideale.» gli occhi celesti scrutarono il cartellone, individuando subito il nome: «Anch'io sono nella Terza D.»  
«Allora lo vedremo oggi.» dichiarò Kawahara: «Ma è un uomo, stavolta?»  
«Non lo so.»


End file.
